beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Masamune Kadoya (角谷 正宗, Kadoya Masamune) is a main character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Manga. Physical Appearance Masamune is a rather small and slim boy with distinctive facial features such as his large ears and eyes. He has hair spiked into a star shape with a single bang that hangs over his forhead. He wears a hoodie with fingerless gloves over a longer shirt. The shirt drapes over his kakies that hang above his shoes. Personality Masamune is a brave, impulsive, persistant, arrogant and proud beyblader. Masamune's notable traits are his desires come beforre all esle, willing to battle Ginga rather then take part in the world championships. Masamune also judges too quickly and takes his opponents for granted. Although he learns from his mistakes he continues to repeat them because thats just the way he is. Plot Big Bang Bladers Masamune travled to Japan to reclaim what he thought belonged to him, the title of the number 1 beyblader. He interrupted the Japanese Selection matches to prove himself and started off by easily defeating Benkei Hanawa and Kenta Yumiya. Ginga took notice to this event but before Masamune could respond he was challenged by Kyouya Tategami, who dangerously underestimated Masamune's talents. Masamune didn't quite have a chance to accept but was ready for Kyouya's attack and outmenuevered him and with a swift counter attack, he knocked Kyouya's Leone from the stadium. With that victory, Masamune and Ginga were decided to be Japan's Team of Two. When Ginga congratulated him, Masamune discouraged his gesture and openly stated that he deserved to be number one rather then Ginga himself. Everyone roots for Ginga to battle Masamune and he decides to do so, much to Masamune's pleasure they're destined battle begins. Masamune is disappointed by Ginga's lack of control within his beyblade right off the bat. He is easily able to outmaneuver it with his Ray Striker's speed and slam it with it's strength. After Masamune continues to take the match into his own hands, Ginga has a revaluation within himself and unlocks Pegasus' power and sends it crashing on top of Masamune's ego. Ginga's new found abilities are enough to send Striker flying out of the stadium, showing Masamune that he is not quite number one yet. Masamune decides to respect Ginga's victory and befriends him by agreeing to work together as teammates. The newfound Team, along with Kenta travels deep into the mountains of China where they will meet their first opponents. They are surprised to find that many from around the world have gathered to watch there match, but turns out they are there to view the Chinese team as revealed by Chi-yun Li, there secondary member like Masamune. Masamune decides to face Chi-yun in the first match up between Japan and China. Masamune crashes into the match and begins immediatley against Chi-yun, Masamune is surpised at how powerful Chi-yun is. His beyblade has a Wing Attack Spin track that its shaped as a dagger and shapes the wind, cutting Striker with every strike. Masamune becomes discouraged that he underestimated Chi-yun so heavily but is encouraged by Ginga and Kenta who are eating his favorite snack. Masamune yells at them causing them to drop the chips onto the field, Masamune see's that the air is cutting them to pieces but that the air velocity increases around his Striker. Chi-yun becomes far too cocky, allowing Masamune to realize that the air may be harming Striker's top but the tip is gaining rotation, before its too late Masamune acts and unleashes attacks that overpower and defeat Chi-yun's Lacerta. After losing, Chi-yun is physically and verbally punished by his partner, Da Xiang Wang who steps up to face Masamune. Hyped from his battle with Chi-yun Masamune is still eager to battle and rushes into the fight. Because of his carelessness and failure to analyze his opponent, Masamune is defeated in a matter of seconds by Da Xiang who cleans house with Masamune's Striker. Althought Da Xiang displayed incredible power, Ginga steps up to be his opponent without fear. Ginga battles smart rather then impulsively and finds out Masamune was defeated by Da Xiang's Zurafa's rubber wings which repelled it with ease. Ginga finds the weakpoint of these wings and shatters them in order to defeat Da Xiang. Da Xiang, Chi-yun and the people of China congratulate Ginga and Masamune who move on to easily defeat Aleksei and Lera of Team Russia. While in Europe, Masamune and Ginga view a match between the dominating European team member, Julius Caesar who easily defeats a team from southern Asia. Masamune confronts Ceasar on his brutality but is halted by his fellow beyblader; Klaus who threatens to hurt Masamune. Ginga breaks it up and gets the two ready for their next battle with Ceasar's team. When Ceasar steps up as the first opponent, Masamune ties Ginga's scarf to the stands so that he can go first. Masamune is eagar to battle Julius and is not surprised when he displays great power. What does shock Masamune is Julius' beyblade, Gravity Perseus AD145WD which has the ability to rotate in reverse! This gives him an upperhand against Masamune, but Masamune continues to fight on. Masamune is able to match blow for blow until Julius activates the curse of Medusa! This turns his Strikerto stone, leaving it a sitting duck for Perseus' prey. Julius brutalizes Striker, barraging it without mercy. Masamune is unable to defend himself and is ultimately dominated by the European leader. Masamune dives recklessly to save his striker and falls through a table, injuring himself. Ginga becomes furious at Ceasar and prepares to battle him for Masamune. Beyblades Ray Striker D125CS: Masamune's Beyblade. It is a powerful Attack-type beyblade with incredible speed and power. Its Fusion Wheel allows Striker to have great attack power while its low spin track allows incredible speed, faster then that of Pegasis. The energy ring allows Striker to cut through air resistance to move even faster and its Coated Sharp performance tip allows for control at these incredible speeds. Beybattles Appearances Gallery Gingka and Masamune Manga.png Da Xiang defeats Masamune.png Da Xiang vs Masamune.png Julian Ceaser defeats Masamune.png Masamune vs Julius.png Aleksei and Lera cameo.png Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters